Mirror Mirror
by Darth Muad-dib
Summary: While searching for the key to ultimate power, Jack accidentally summons a magical fairy that offers him three wishes. With the sarcastic fairy at his side, Jack sets out to fulfill his evil destiny, assuming Wuya doesn’t steal it first.
1. Enter the Puck

**Disclaimer**:

"Deplorable humans, this is your lord and master, **Bob** of the Irkin Elite. I come to deliver a message of **DOOM. **Darth Muad-dib did not create Xiaolin Showdown and he does not own it. Because of this, I have now claimed your pitiful planet as a tribute to the Almighty Tallest! If you wish to save your _**horrible**_ planet then deliver all of your world's snacks to me, **BOB**! Failure to comply will result in the detonation of your most _precious_ resource, **YOUR CATS**. Resist me at your own peril. For at my disposal is an unstoppable army of radioactive rubber pants. **Do not test me!"**

A/N;

This story takes place after _Rise of the Fallen _and_ Extinction Agenda_, although this one can be enjoyed without reading the others. It was originally going to be the epilogue to _Extinction Agenda,_ but since I discontinued that one and it was a little too long for a single chapter, I'm just going to post in three parts as a stand alone story. This will also serve as a prelude to _The Wish_.  
________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One  
**Enter the P****uck**

Search lights drifted across the crumpled remains of a once majestic fortress. Robotic automatons swarmed the night sky with sensors scanning for a trace of anything interesting. Some of the robots used laser drills in hopes of unearthing some buried treasure, while others hurried about moving large stones or chunks of marble. Standing in the center of the chaos, Jack Spicer stifled a yawn as he watched his bots dance around the fallen lair of a beast that nearly destroyed the world.

Having learned about the monks encounter with the evil fairy Tsu Lan, Jack had elected to remain in the safety of his lab and wait for someone else to deal with the near end of the world. A plan that, in the end, would work in his favor. He had watched the battle that had taken place here via one of his Camera-bots and saw how much magical energy surrounded this place. Now, while the Xiaolin losers were licking their wounds, he was here searching for something he could use to rid himself of those pesky monks once and for all. He would find what he need. He knew he would. His information about what remained here had come from an impeccable source, one that had never failed him.

"Sir, we have finished with sector eight-eight-six-nine. There is nothing there." A Jack-bot flew in front of him. "Teams two and four also report that their sectors are empty."

"That's the last time I trust a Magic Eight Ball for evil intelligence," Jack shouted angrily. "Fine, have team one, two, and four to start packing up. We'll leave after team three reports in."

"Roger." The bot quickly flew off.

"Maybe I should build that Jackzilla-bot I was thinking about," Jack thought out loud. The sound of lasers blasting rocks drew his attention towards sector three, where a small dust cloud had formed. Making his way to the source of the cloud, Jack found a team of bots floating over a small set of stairs. "What's going on?"

"Sir, sensors indicate a significant energy source is located below."

"About time." Jack rubbed his hands together.

"Sir, I feel it is my duty to point out that every time you mess with magical items you don't understand, you unleash something that tries to kill you." A Jack-bot floated forward.

"That only happened the one time." Jack rolled his eyes.

"You freed Rin Anor and her followers, whose first act was to try to destroy you and take over the world. Then there was time you almost freed Hannibal Bean. Not to mention the time you opened that puzzle box and freed Wuya, who has betrayed you at least a dozen time's."

Jack glared at the bot for a long moment before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small remote with a red button centered on it. "Did I program you to correct me?"

"Actually you did; as well as programmed me to warn you if you ever do anything that might back fire on you."

"No one likes a know it all." Jack pushed the button, causing the bot to explode. "Now unless the rest of you want to join him, one of you had better get down there and bring me whatever is inside." All at once the remaining three bots speed through the stairwell and returned a few minutes later holding a hexagonal shaped mirror, about ten inches in length. Gently taking it from his bots, Jack looked it over with an evil smile. The mirror had sliver edging around it with sapphire jewels embedded at each of its points and small inscriptions were carved in between each jewel.

Tucking the mirror under his arm, Jack motioned for the bots to follow before activating his Heli-pack and flying over to pick up his remaining gear. Satisfied that he had found what he needed, he let out his trademark laugh. For this mirror to have survived the collapse of the fortress without so much as a scratch meant it had to be powerful. And anything with that much power would make a fine weapon to use against his enemies. "You all better get ready to rue the day you crossed Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!"

"I think they already do."

"Who said that?" Jack spun around towards the trio of bots and used his remote to detonate another Jack-bot. "I never should've given you guys that sarcasm chip."

(-)

Silence filled the air-conditioned basement that served as Jack Spicer's lair. Sitting in front of his computer, he smiled as he closed the link to Wikipedia and walked back over to the workbench that held the magical mirror he had found a week ago. Having spent most of his time reading up of the Fairfolk, he had learned quite a bit about them and what they were capable of. The most important thing he had learned, however, was what the mirror could do for him.

"Make sure you're focused on me, but be sure to get the mirror into the shot," Jack instructed one of his Camera-bots, who floated in front of him. "Okay, are we rolling?" He waited for the bots affirmative before clearing his throat. "Jacks log, date… what's today Tuesday? No Wednesday. Whatever… having completed my research on the magic mirror, I have learned that certain words that are carved onto the mirror can be used to summon an unimaginable power. A power I, Jack Spicer, will use to gain evil world domination.

"Make sure you record all of this. I want everything preserved for posterity." Jack leaned over the mirror to read the inscriptions. "_Per vox illae speculum, subpono per smith of mediocris_… what is this, Latin?_ Ego voco ut quod mos tribuo meus votum. in nomen of Titania , ego dico tricksir hic quod iam_." Jack pulled his hair as he struggled to read the faded inscriptions. _What kinda language is this? _He was just about to tell the bot to stop filming, when the mirror started to glow. An eerie wind began to blow through the basement, tossing about loose papers. Rising over the table, the mirror began to spin like a coin, as the howling wind grew louder.

"Yes! Finally the key to ultimate power is mine." Jack jumped into the air with a large smile; a smile that quickly faded as the wind suddenly stopped and the mirror froze in place. Starring up at the mirror, he noticed a red flashing message and squinted to read it. "Error four one nine, what's that?"

The sound of a screaming voice drew Jack out of his confusion as a man came flying out of the mirror and slammed head first into the concrete wall. "Oww." The man slowly climbed to his feet holding his head. He looked to be about the same age as Jack and stood at about the same height. He had long bone white hair with sky blue skin and wore brown pants and a dark brown tunic with bronze patterning that looked as if it was made in the twelve century.

"Hey, you're not the key to ultimate power." Jack stepped over to the man.

"And you're not a scantily clad local girl welcoming me to the isle of paradise. I knew I should've taken a left at Albuquerque." The man spoke in a dry, overly sarcastic voice as he glanced around. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Whoa, you can't leave. You're a fairy right, one of those things the monks and Chase beat?"

"That I am." The man began to slowly walk around the desk. "But we prefer Faye, not fairy. Now what do you want? I do have plans and places to be."

"What do I want?"

"I see I have a bright one here. Let me explain how this works. According to the rules set down by the big kahuna, I _have_ to hear out any mortal that summons me and aid them in finding what they seek."

"So what, I can have anything I want?" Jack followed behind the man, who began to float up to look at some of the spare parts stored on a high shelf. "Like a wish? Do I get three wishes?"

"Um… sure we'll call 'em wishes."

"I wish to be the head of an evil empire that rules the world."

"Do I look like a genie?" The man disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke and reappeared over the table pointing at the mirror. "Does this look like Aladdin's lamp? There are limits to what I can do. I may have more magic powers than you can shake a stick at, but there are rules and regulations I have to go by. Rules that I really love to bend but never break. Here's a handbook." With a snap of his fingers, a thick book with an ivory cover appeared in front of Jack and fell to the floor, landing painfully on Jack's foot.

"So what do I call you?" Jack fell back against another table while holding his throbbing foot.

"My name is for me to know and you to not. Its part of those rules I mentioned. See, anytime a mortal knows and uses the name of a Faye, they gain power over him. So forget about a name, but then I guess you can't just call me guy all the time. Let's see… a few thousand years ago some mortal gave me a name I rather liked."

"What was it?"

"I can't just tell you and I can't name myself, so you'll have to guess. I'll give you a hint, it rhymes with truck."

"Chuck," Jack replied, finding the game slightly amusing. "Is it Buck? You look like a Buck.

"Switch the b with a rhyme for tee."

"Vee… no pee… Puck?"

"Give the boy a gold star. He can be taught." Puck clapped his hands and fireworks exploded over his head. "Now for the important part. You get _one_, are you paying attention, _one_ wish. However, since I think you'll be good for a laugh, I'm going to make you a deal. You give me the mirror, thus insuring I'm not pulled here again, and I'll give you three wishes. That's three wishes from the Puck for the price of one, deal?"

"Deal." Jack jumped to his feet, mentally running through the things he wanted.

"Excellent." Puck floated in front of him. "So, what's your wish?"

"First's thing first. We're going to pay some loser monks a visit. Come on." Jack started towards the stairs.

"No need to walk, or fly, or go by truck; not when you travel with the Puck."  
An aqua green mist wrapped around Jack as he glanced at the odd fairy, when a flash of light blinded him momentarily. Rubbing his eyes, Jack felt a cool breeze against his face and opened his eyes to find himself a hundred yards above the Xiaolin Temple. Letting out a nervous yelp, Jack quickly activated his Heli-pack. "What's happening, how'd I get here?"

"To the temple you wanted to go." Puck appeared next to Jack. "Well here you are, now what's your wish, I want to know."

"Why are you rhyming?"

"It amuses me."

"Anyway, I'm tired of being a punching bag for those losers. I think it's time they learned to respect Jack Spicer. I wish I was super strong, and big. I wanna be really strong and really big."

"Is that all?" Puck asked sarcastically.

"Yep. Just be ready on my signal." Jack lowered himself down towards the courtyard as he spotted his arch-enemies walking over the grass. "Heads up losers, your future ruler is here to claim his Wu."

"Jack Spicer." Omi jumped back along with his pals while Jack landed on the soft grass.

"Oh man, we were just about to eat dinner." Raimundo rolled his eyes.

Clay glared angrily at Jack. "You ought to know better than to come between a man and his meal."

"If you fork over the Wu now, I might let you enjoy your last supper before I destroy your little temple," Jack laughed.

"Or we could just kick your butt like we always do." Kimiko started forward.

"I think you'll find things have changed." Jack looked up at Puck. "Do it now."

Shrinking to twelve inches in height, Puck zipped down to ground, flying around the startled monks before floating over Jack. "To squash these four you need strength and power, as well as ample size in this late hour."

Snapping his fingers, Puck faded away while Jack began to feel an odd tingling wash over him. Slowly, his muscles began to pulse, growing and pushing against his clothes. He heard the tearing of cloth as he stumbled forward, his arms and chest surging with a strength he had never know. A laugh, much deeper than his usual, slipped through his lips as he realized that he had grown to nearly three times his normal size.

"Here's the strength to make enemies cower, use it wisely and revenge doth shower," Puck's voice echoed.

"That's new," Raimundo quipped.

"So long losers. Its time you learn what happens when you cross Jack Spicer." Jack raised both of his massive fists into the air with a snarl before swinging them downward, hammering the ground where Kimiko had stood before leaping to the side. "Jack smash!"


	2. The Incredible Jack

Disclaimer;

Hello all, just another reminder that I am still evil, still heroic, and I still do not own the rights to Xiaolin Showdown. I did not create it, nor am I the one to create Puck or the concept of fairies but hey, they're _fair use_. Well, I'm off to blow up a planet full of cats because Princess Meowa wouldn't give me the location of the feline rebels at first but she eventually did but I still wanna blow up the purring planet anyway so I'm going to fly my big honking space laser over there and blast them cats into kitty litter.

* * *

Chapter Two

**The Incredible Jack, the witch, and the Puck**

Driving his now massive fists into the ground, Jack couldn't help but laugh as Kimiko dived to avoid him. Amazed by the raw power that surged through him, he quickly turned and charged after the monks, each step causing the ground to tremble slightly. Part of him, a fraction of his mind that felt far off at the moment, marveled at how well things were going. For the first time in a while _he_ was the one dishing out the beatings. Usually after ten minutes of battle, the annoying monks would have finished smashing up his precious bots and moved on to threatening him with some bodily harm. But today was different. Today Jack Spicer would finally do what Hannibal, Wuya, and Chase always failed to. _Today is the day Jack Spicer takes over the world!_

"I don't know how you pulled this off, but I'm just gonna end this now." Raimundo leapt forward, meeting Jack's advance with a blow to the head. A blow that, much to his surprise, he barely felt. "Um… shouldn't you be screaming like a girl by now?"

Letting out an angry snarl, Jack grabbed the Brazilian monk by his extended arm and held him at eye level. "Jack no scream. Jack destroy losers." Unleashing a punch to his ribs, Jack flung Raimundo to his side, sending him slamming against a nearby wall.

"That was a pretty lame retort, even for Jack." Kimiko stood ready to attack along with Omi.

"Then how's 'bout we beat a better one out of him?" Clay sprinted forward, jumping over a low kick from Jack and nailed him with a spinning sidekick. "Seismic Kick, Earth!" Sliding backwards from the force of the attack, Jack again smiled and started forward. Not waiting for Jack to strike, Clay unloaded a barrage of solid punches to the overgrown genius' jaw. After a minute of continuous punches, Clay finally paused, wearing a perplexed look while Jack continued to grin. "Well don't that beat all."

"Cowboy go bye now." Jack thrust kicked Clay in the chest.

"Judolette Flip." Kimiko shot up into the air, cart wheeling while bright, orange flames began to spiral around her.

Stopping his charge forward, Jack glanced up at the girl. "Oh pretty." Holding his gaze, Jack ignored the tiny voice that echoed in the back of his mind telling him to move and stared in awe as Kimiko hurled a large fireball. Mesmerized by the shinning flames, he remained still until the attack crashed into him, knocking him to the ground and burning him slightly. "Odd, Jack not usually let Jack get hit by round fire thingy."

"Orb of Tornami, ice!" Pulling the annoyingly familiar Wu from his robes as he flipped over Jack, Omi rained down a burst of ice that froze Jack to the ground from the neck down.

"Hey, that not fair." Jack struggled to wrench his right arm free before using his Hulk like strength to smash the ice around his other arm. "Jack not have Wu. Jack take yours."

Stepping over to Omi's side, Kimiko stared at Jack for a moment before taking up an attack stance. "Is it me, or is Jack acting even more lame than usual?"

"I reckon we might have knocked one to many screws loose the last time we took a Wu from him." Clay joined Kimiko and Omi.

"Then let us knock more screws loose until he is less stupid." Omi pointed the orb towards Jack.

"I don't think it works that way." Kimiko shrugged. "But still, not a bad idea."

"Shut up." Jack angrily kicked the ice off of his legs and jumped to his feet. "Jack not stupid. Puny monks stupid. Jack smash puny monks!"

"Jack needs to start using verbs." Raimundo sailed over Jack, landing in front of his friends with the Sword of the Storm in hand. Swinging the sword to his left, Raimundo activated the Wu and pushed Jack into the outer wall with a massive gust of wind. "So, before we beat your butt, again, how about you tell us how you pulled this Hulk act."

"Jack not tell monk how Jack use mirror to gain power." Jack patted the jacket pocket that held the magical mirror then started forward. "Jack too smart for that. Jack evil boy… something."

"Well, evil boy something, your shoes untied." Raimundo grinned.

"Really?" Jack looked down at his oversized feet, ignoring the tiny voice that whispered to stop. After a long moment Jack scratched the back of his head trying to find the laces to his boots. "Jack think monk try to trick Jack."

"I'll be, you are an evil boy genius." Jack looked up just in time to see Clay uppercut him on the chin. An instant after Clay's fist landed, Omi unleashed a torrent of icy water onto Jack's surprised face, causing him to stumble back. Joining in on the attack, Kimiko vaulted over the other monks and caught him with a flaming dropkick then pushed off his face a split second before Raimundo scored with a kick to the ribs and finished off the assault with and burst of wind from the Sword of the Storm.

Slamming into the stone wall again, Jack slowly pulled himself out of the large dent he had made, forcing himself to focus his thoughts. "This not right. Jack usually not fall for lame tricks." Recognizing the voice screaming in the back off his mind as his own, he suppressed an angry growl as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the mirror. "Hey get out here."

Glowing with a bluish light, the mirror emitted a ringing sound before a woman's voice responded. "You've reach the office the Puck, how my I help you?"

"Jack want Puck."

"One moment please, I'll transfer you right away." The mirror flashed brightly and Puck appeared floating next to Jack with a wide grin on his face. "Jack, buddy, loved that Hulk bit. I got your call. What can I do for you?"

"You trick Jack. You make Jack not smart no more."

"Don't besmirch my honor. I am many things, but never a liar." Puck's grin faded into a look of annoyance. "You asked to be big and strong and that was it. You didn't say anything about retaining your wit."

"Fix Jack, make Jack smart again."

"If you wish." Puck snapped his fingers, reverting Jack to his normal self. Looking himself over, Jack let out an ecstatic laugh, happy to be his usual evil genius self.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Raimundo asked, glancing at Kimiko and the others.

"Alright, just use your magic to take the Wu and let's get out of here." Jack looked over towards the floating fairy.

"Sorry, that's against the rules. Check the book." Snapping his fingers again, Puck dropped another copy of his ridiculously oversized rulebook on Jack's foot with a loud thud.

Yelping in pain, Jack dropped the mirror and fell to the ground holding his tender foot, when he spotted a familiar face staring down at him from atop the temple wall. "What are you doing here?"

"Cant a girl stop by to say hi?" Jumping down from the wall, Wuya flashed an insincere smile.

Groaning in unison, Raimundo and the other monks took up defensive stances while Puck floated to the ground. "Man, we really need to get better security around this place."

"I came to steal some Wu, but I think I've found something better." Wuya knelt down beside Jack. "What do you say Jack, how about we team up for old times sake?"

Rolling his eyes, Jack climbed to his feet. "Yeah sure, 'cause you never betray me every chance you get."

"Not every time…" Wuya trailed off, standing with her hands behind her back.

"Not that this isn't fun and all, but Clay's getting hungry; and trust me, you wont like him when he's hungry." Raimundo laughed.

"I think it best if you varmints beat it." Clay tipped his hat forward.

"Before we beat you," Kimiko added.

"If you insist." Wuya back away a few steps before leaping over the wall and disappearing into the night.

"Don't think this is last you'll see of Jack Spicer." Pointing a finger at his archenemies, Jack struck a pose he hoped would display his greatness.

Rolling her eyes, Kimiko shook her head. "It never is."

(-)

Opting to fly home using his heli-pack rather than getting teleported by Puck, Jack walked through the halls of his large house carrying a cup of pudding. Tired from yet another defeat, the young genius made his way down to his basement lab and sat down in front of his work bench. "Let's see, what's a good wish?"

"Don't suppose you'd wish for a social life?" Strolling across the desk at six inches in height, Puck stepped over to examine an unfinished bot. "You're a lot of fun to watch, maybe your own TV show."

"No, I need something evil. Something that could help me take over the world." Jack crammed a spoon full of pudding into his mouth. "Maybe if I had superpowers…"

"Bit of advice, stick with what you know. Everyone wishes for superpowers or piles of money, but it never works out. Think about what your good at and go from there." Waving his fingers, Puck activated to bot.

"Danger, Danger Jack Spicer, Danger!" Flying in circles around the room, the damaged bot shouted the same thing repeatedly until Jack finally deactivated it by remote. Laughing uncontrollably, Puck fell over the edge of table and hit the ground. Lying motionless, a miniature ambulance blinked into existence and quickly drove over to him. Opening the back doors, two mini Puck's hoped out and quickly loaded him into the back before speeding off, only to crash into the leg of Jack's chair and disappear in a tiny cloud of blue smoke.

"You're an energetic guy aren't you?"

"Gotta keep myself entertained some how." Puck reappeared in his normal size next to Jack and leaned against the table. "It's a weakness all Faye share. We have infinite cosmic power, but we bore easily."

Jack ate more of his snack, pondering what his second wish should be. "How about I wish for a giant Mecha-Jack. That might be fun."

"It's been done."

"What about a Beowulf-Bot?"

"It'll never stop saying its name."

"How about an army of Mime-bots?"

"Mime-bots?"

"You know, cause they're really annoying." Jack considered the idea for a moment but dismissed it, fearing Le Mime might sue him for stealing his gimmick. "Of course I could just build all those myself, but those lousy monks just smash my bots every time. If only I had better materials and tools, then I could make a bot good enough to beat those losers once and for all."

"Do I smell a wish?" Puck grinned. "A wish for the tools to make an unstoppable bot? Then make it official, pull out the mirror and sign on the dotted line."

Jumping out of his seat, Jack set his pudding cup down and reached into his left pocket to pull out the mirror. Finding it empty, he searched his right pocket only to find it empty as well. Swallowing a worried lump, Jack frantically searched the insides of his coat. "Oops." Jack winced as he realized that never picked up the mirror when he dropped it at the temple.

"What oops, you do have it right?"

"If I say no, do I still get my wishes?"

"No," Puck stated sarcastically. "I only said I'd give you three if you gave me the mirror afterwards. No mirror, No more wishes."

"What if I find it? I'm sure I dropped it at the monks temple."

"You find it and everything goods like fine feather cap. Just be quick, before someone figures out…" Puck trailed off as a bright circle of teal light appeared on the floor beneath him. "Crap." Spiraling down the circle of light like water being flushed down a drain, Puck disappeared a moment before the light faded.

"Um… Puck?" Jack glanced hopping to spot the fairy floating somewhere, but after a long minute, he realized Puck wasn't coming back. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"You still have us sir," a Jack-bot said from the back of the room.

"Great, now help me find my fairy." Jack pulled out his remote and quickly activated his remaining Jack-bots, determined to find the mirror, call Puck back, and claim his wishes. "Whoever did this had better rue the day they crossed Jack Spicer!"

"I think they already do," A bot replied.

Spinning towards the robots, Jack aimed his remote ready to flip a self-destruct switch. "Who said that?"

(-)

"_Per vox illae speculum, subpono per smith of mediocris. Ego voco ut quod mos tribuo meus votum. In nomen of Titania , ego dico tricksir hic quod iam_." Standing on a fairly isolated terrace within Chase Young's palace, Wuya failed to contain her smile as the ancient mirror she had stolen from Jack, floated into the air and began spinning. Recognizing the mystical mirror and the being accompanying Jack as Faye, Wuya had easily taken the mirror from the distracted boy and abandoned her plans to simply steal the Shen Gong Wu. Wrapping the mirror in iron chains, she had eagerly found a quiet place away from Chase's praying eyes and invoked the incantation to summon the powerful fairy. Laughing over the howling wind, Wuya stepped back as the mirror froze in mid-air and the blue skinned trickster came flying out with a loud scream and slammed head first into a marble pillar.

"Can't anyone ever aim that thing at something soft?" Puck slowly rose to his feet, struggling to free himself from the chains that wrapped tightly around his chest and pound his arms. "This isn't good."

"Finally, the tool in which I claim ultimate power is at my finger tips." Wuya laughed again, thoroughly amused with herself and her impending revenge.

"I don't suppose you know the way to the beach I was looking for?" Puck let out a tired sigh. "Well, lets get this over with. Name your wish so I can jet."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Wuya picked up a loose part of the chain that dragged behind the Faye and dangled it in front of his face. "After my encounter with Tsu Lan, I learned that you Faye have a weakness against iron. Now that I have you bound and under my control, I intend get a lot more than one wish out of you."

"And why would I do that?"

"You worked for Jack, you can work for me."

"Jack has a sense of humor, I have doubts about yours."

"If you ever hope to regain your freedom then I suggest you give me what I want." Wuya yanked the chain, pulling him closer to emphasize her point. "Otherwise I'll feed you Chase's cats."

"Very well." Puck sat grossed legged in the air and crossed his arms. "If it's all the same, I'll play your game."

"Good choice. Now let's start by making me the undisputed queen of the world."

"Is that all you mortals want? Every time its '_I wanna rule the world, make me king of realities_.' You people lack imagination." Puck shook his head. "Besides it's against the rules, and I don feel like explaining them again. They're all in the book."

Jumping back as a massive book nearly crushed her foot, Wuya glared at the floating fairy. "Unless you give me what I want, its chow time."

"But what is it you really want?" Floating the mirror over to him, Puck pushed it in front of the Heylin witch and flew behind her. Glancing at her own reflection for a moment, Wuya raised an eyebrow as the image waved and changed to one of Chase Young. Laughing slightly, Puck drifted to her side. "Is someone carrying a torch? Well, I can make him love you if that's what you want."

"You're joking; I want him out of the way so I can regain my full power and retake my place as the ultimate evil around here." Wuya felt a twisted smile spread across her lips. "I want him and everyone else who's ever stood in my way gone. Get rid of Chase, Hannibal, Rin and her pack of brats, and especially the Xiaolin Monks. I wish to have everyone on this world vanish."

"Sorry, not allowed to simply wipe the world clean."

Growling in anger, Wuya grabbed the annoying fairy by the shirt, ready to throttle him. "If you can't rid me of all my enemies, then at least rid me of that sorcerer!"

"Alright, alright, no need to get rude. By the way did you say _that_ sorcerer, or that _sorcerer_? Never mind, I'll figure it out." Floating in front of the mirror, Puck held his hands up as best he could while the image of Chase began to glow. "Old and ancient wizard full of guile, Wuya here finds your presence vile. So be gone sly villain. Take your leave of this world, at least for a little while."

Flashing brightly with a pale light, the image of Chase quickly faded away, much to Wuya's delight. "What Happened?"

"The Heylin sorcerer Chase Young is no more."

"With him out of the picture, it'll be much easier to gather the Shen Gong Wu. Of course there's still Hannibal and the monks to worry about." Wuya returned her twisted smile to Puck. "Do the same to them."

"You don't know what you're asking, believe me."

"Just do it!" Wuya jerked the chain, tired of his excuses when she began to sense a new Shen Gong Wu. "I think I have a Wu to collect."

"You're the boss." Puck waved his glowing hands again, smiling mischievously. "This might just be fun after all."


End file.
